User blog:Charly Cohen/New Single Player Levels: Rapture's Farming Facility
Ever wonder where Rapture got all of it's food from? Well now you know. Well, back on subject, This level is about as long as the Outer Persephone level from Bioshock 2, so here goes. The player exits the Atlantic Express and is quickly attacked by 3 Houdini Splicers, 4 Leone, 3 Leadhead, 3 Suicide, and 5 Thuggish Splicers. Shortly after, the B.A exclusive Big Daddy, the Marine (Will add blog later) accompanied by a Little Sister walks toward the player. The player can attack or walk away, its up to them. If the player walks away, Jake Steller will say on the radio, "You think you can walk in here, take what you want, then pretend you don't want it? WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU! YOU HERE ME HARVEY! YOU WILL NOT HAVE PARADISE!! And as for you (The player), I'll give you what you wanted all along." The Big Daddy then attacks the player, and knocks him out, even if the player attacked the Big Daddy first. When the player wakes up, he is strapped down to a table, and a man walks up to the player and says, "Now, now, this won't hurt one bit." The man then grabs a needle, and injects it into the player. The player lets out a shriek of pain, and his vision blurs away, and finally fades to blackness. When the player awakes, he/she is sitting in a chair, and sitting next to the player is a little sister. She looks at the player and says, "Sir Bubles, you're awake!" She giggles then says, "Cmon, let's go get some ADAM!" As the player get's up, they are holding a Rivet gun identical to the one in Bioshock 2 Multiplier, and the little sister leads the player towards a corpse, and she starts gathering. Once she is done Gathering, a woman covered in blood walks up to the player, pulls out a pistol, points it to the players head, and shoots. When the player wakes up he is inside Tenenbaums safehouse, where tenenbaum says, (If the player tried to kill her)"You tried to kill me, but you weren't good enough. I should have killed you then and there. But I was raised to beleive in forgiveness, and you have been forgived." (If the player saved her)"You saved me. But why? I have never done anything for you, but yet you treated me like a man should. Thank you." The player looks in a mirror, and thats when he finds out what type of Big Daddy he/she is: a Rosie. The player approaches the mirror, in which a cutscene starts where the player picks up a razor and cuts holes in the player left glove at the Finger tips and palm, and where there vain at the wrist is.He then reinjects a plasmid, and can now dual wield weapons and plasmids just like subject delta. The player then exitsTenenbaums safehouse, and moves onto the next level. New Enemies Marine Big Daddy New Weapons Rivet Gun Well that's all for now folks thanks for reading more info soon. Category:Blog posts